<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fake (But Also Kind Of Not Fake) Internship by daddybarnes1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505328">The Fake (But Also Kind Of Not Fake) Internship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybarnes1/pseuds/daddybarnes1'>daddybarnes1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Peter Parker Diaries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:41:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddybarnes1/pseuds/daddybarnes1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lets imagine for a second that Steve had told Tony about his parents before Zemo got there, how would that look?</p><p>Well, I'm so glad you asked.</p><p>***</p><p>The classic field trip fic with a few twists</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Peter Parker Diaries [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What really happened in Siberia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Helmut Zemo had every intention of pulling the Avengers apart, destroying them from the inside as payback for his family's death, but he had underestimated them. </p><p>He underestimated Steve Rogers' guilt complex; he had told Tony about his parents as soon as the incident with the helicarriers was under control. </p><p>He underestimated Tony Stark's affinity for forgiveness; he had been given his second chance, who was he to deny someone else theirs?</p><p>He underestimated Bucky Barnes regret; even while on the run, he tried to make things right by sending any and all information he could about the Stark's directly to Tony - deleting it from all Hydra servers as he went.</p><p>But most importantly, he underestimated how much the Avengers needed each other.</p><p>So when Zemo draws them to Siberia, the three men stage a convincing fight until Zemo tries to leave. They grab him, with the help of T'Challa who had followed them there, and make him stand trial for his crimes.</p><p>They take Bucky Barnes to Wakanda, and Shuri removes all Hydra triggers from his head with Tony's help.</p><p>The Avengers don't fall, they're stronger than ever. </p><p>Tony convinces Ross that the others will sign the Accords, so long as they are edited. Seeing it as his only option Ross agrees, and Cap's team of vigilantes are released on probation. </p><p>For the next year, they have to live in Stark Tower and follow very strict rules. But they're okay with that.</p><p>One thing Tony hadn't bargained on was the kid, the crime fighting spider in pyjamas. The kid was genius level smart, and he would be an idiot to let the kid rot in his school - STEM school or not.</p><p>He offers the kid a chance to work with him, in Avengers tower. It seems to good to be true, but Peter wasn't one to throw away gifts. He was going to get to work with Tony Stark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. La Tour De Tower</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter tours the tower, and the Avengers are suspicious.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>MyBestestNed</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>ARE U ATHT EHW WOTEW YET</em>
</p><p><strong>PeterPooper</strong><br/>try that again in english please ned</p><p>
  <strong>MyBestestNed</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>ARE YOU AT THE TOWER YET</em>
</p><p><strong>PeterPooper</strong><br/>almost there<br/>Happy’s driving me over now</p><p>
  <strong>MyBestestNed</strong>
  <br/>
  <em>ndjaoabkeofuso</em>
  <br/>
  <em>YOU HAVE A DRIVER????</em>
</p><p><strong>PeterPooper</strong><br/>I KNOW!!!</p><p>***</p><p>Happy wouldn't say he was angry as being on chauffeur duty for the kid, it was more that he was resigned to his fate. He knew he was still the head of Security for Stark Industries, obviously, and that he was only doing this because Tony trusted him with the kids safety. They could take his position away from him over his cold dead body.</p><p>Actually, the kid was quite good company. He may have been a bit loud, and a bit chatty, but it was a refreshing change from Tony's barked orders and Pepper's stressed out venting.</p><p>"Do the Avengers know about me? Will they be there? Can I meet Pepper? How big is the lab? Do I need a security badge? Can I meet the AI? I'm gonna have a <em>stroke</em>, this is so cool."</p><p>Okay, maybe he did mind a little.</p><p>***</p><p>"Why do you need an intern?" Clint asked around a mouthful of reheated pizza.</p><p>Tony was excited to have Peter over to tour the tower, and even more excited to introduce him to the Avengers as himself (instead of the webslinger they had fought). They were keeping his superhero identity secret for a while, but that didn't stop his teammates from being nosy about the new kid. </p><p>"Mind your business, Big Bird." Tony replied, picking a pepperoni off his slice and throwing it at him. Clint just opened his mouth and caught it.</p><p>"Fair, but I'm curious." Clint said. "You're Tony Stark, and you're hiring a sixteen year old intern?"</p><p>"He's fifteen." Tony corrected.</p><p>Clint raised his arms and gestured to the other heroes in the room. Steve was watching the two men with barely concealed amusement, Sam and Rhodey were chatting in the corner ignoring them, and Scott was looking between the arguing pair and his Guitar Hero screen.</p><p>"Is this not adding up for anyone else?" He asked them. No one answered. "Nope? Just me? Cool."</p><p>"Maybe you're counting wrong." Scott suggested, beating the previous high score on ‘Eye of the Tiger’ with a shout.</p><p>"I mean, it <em>is</em> possible. I'm adding two and two, and I <em>seem</em> to be getting ten." Clint replied sarcastically, then sighed. "This doesn't make sense!"</p><p>"It is a bit curious." Steve conceded, causing Tony to turn and give him a side eye.</p><p>"Don't encourage his conspiracy theory, Cap." He said, shaking his head in disappointment.</p><p>"I wasn't!" Steve tried to defend himself, but Tony waved him off.</p><p>"You were." Tony smirked, then schooled his expression back to seriousness. "Look. His name is Peter Parker, he's a certifiable genius and - dare I say it - possibly on his way to being smarter than me. Stark Industries would be lucky to have him, so I offered him an internship before another company swooped in and stole him."</p><p>The group listened closely as he explained. Rhodey, the only one that knew Peter's secret, gave him a discreet thumbs up at the half lie.</p><p>"An internship where he works directly with the CEO of the company, and has access to the Iron Man suits - as well as other Avenger tech?" Sam chimed in, finally paying attention to what he thought was a petty argument.</p><p>Now, he thinks Clint may have a point.</p><p>"One, when you put it like that it sounds crazy." Tony replied, waving him off. "And two, I am <em>technically</em> not the CEO of Stark Industries. I'm just the head of R&amp;D."</p><p>"<em>Boss, Miss Potts is a better CEO than you ever would be - if you don't mind me saying</em>." FRIDAY said, her tone particularly snippy. </p><p>"Traitor." Tony scoffed, glaring at the closest security camera.</p><p>"What’s so special about this kid?" Steve asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>In all the time he had known the man, he had never seen Tony as invested in something as he seemed to be in this kid. Maybe it was similar to his attitude with Ultron, but that was supposed to be a defensive mechanism stemmed from his deepest fears - that was very different from tutoring a kid. </p><p>"That's need to know, Spangles." Tony said, his voice growing sharp. He took a deep calming breath to ground himself - like his therapist had taught him - and sighed. "Okay, secret time? The kid designed Spider-Man’s original web shooters, it's how I got in touch with him. You've seen those webs, the tensile strength is off the charts and he's still working on his formula and making it <em>better</em>. I need him."</p><p>The group seemed to finally understand his point, nodding their heads. </p><p>"You know that you collect people, right?" Natasha said from the corner, alerting them all to her presence. </p><p>It wasn't unusual for people to be unaware that she was in a room until she told them she was there, it was kind of her thing. </p><p>"It has been made apparent." Tony nodded, giving her a mocking salute. Natasha wasn't finished with him yet though.</p><p>"And you are aware that this kid is underage, and that from an outside perspective this looks a little creepy." She told him, sipping from her steaming coffee mug.</p><p>Clint whistled, shaking his head.<br/>"If Nat thinks you're being too creepy, then you've got a problem." He said, starting to grin. "That woman has no boundaries."</p><p>Natasha levelled Clint with a glare while Steve snorted his agreement from his armchair. </p><p>"Shut up, before I decide to just send you lot to prison." Tony tells them, moving away from the breakfast bar.</p><p>"What did I do?" Scott asked with a whine.</p><p>"You beat my high score." Tony told him, snatching the fake guitar. "Now move over, Tic Tac."</p><p>"Is that nickname really sticking around?"</p><p>"Try and take it from me, I dare you."</p><p>***</p><p>Peter was in awe. </p><p>Happy had walked them through the front door of Stark Tower, and Peter had never seen anything more architecturally beautiful in his life. The whole lobby was teeming with plant life, reporters, and bustling employees on their way out for the day.</p><p>He was lucky he hadn't tripped over his own feet yet - he was too busy looking up at the ceiling to watch where he was going. </p><p>Happy lead him over to the sign in desk in the far corner, smiling at the woman in the desk while taking the lanyard and badge she handed over. </p><p>"This is yours." He said, handing it to Peter who took it gingerly. "You must be visibly wearing it when you're in the building, those are the rules. Do not lose it, you will not get another one."</p><p>Peter looked at it, struggling to stop his eyes from tearing up. </p><p>
  <em>P.Parker</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Stark Intern</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Level 9</em>
</p><p>Above the writing was a picture of himself, one that he recognised as his Facebook profile picture. It was horrifically outdated, he must have been thirteen when he posted that. But it was still amazing to see.</p><p>"You have level 9 clearance, which means you can use the Avengers elevator." Happy told him, to his complete shock. "The only place you don't have access to is Tony's suite, and I have <em>personally</em> made sure that you are not allowed near the armoury without explicit written permission from Tony <em>and</em> a babysitter. Is that clear?"</p><p>Peter nodded along, clutching the pass like a lifeline. Happy softened for a moment at the kids wonder, gently grasping his shoulder with a smile.</p><p>"Congrats, kid."</p><p>Peter grinned, pulling the lanyard around his neck and displaying it proudly. <br/>"This is amazing."</p><p>"I know." Happy agreed, directing them towards what looked like a normal wall. A panel slid open as they neared, revealing a hidden elevator. The doors opened and they both stepped in.</p><p>
  <em>"Welcome back, Happy. And welcome, Peter."</em>
</p><p>Peter startled as FRIDAY spoke, looking towards the roof for the source of her voice. </p><p>"Hey FRIDAY. Where's the Boss?" Happy asked as the doors closed.</p><p>"<em>Boss is in his lab, shall I take you to him</em>?"</p><p>"Yes, thank you." Happy agrees, folding his arms as the doors slide shut.</p><p>"Woah." Peter gasps, his mind unable to string together anymore words.</p><p>"It's just FRIDAY, you'll get used to her." Happy tells him, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p>"<em>A glowing recommendation, thank you</em>." FRIDAY responds, sounding as sarcastic as her programming allows. </p><p>"You know I don't mean it." Happy scoffs back. FRIDAY seems to trill in response, but doesn't say anything else on their journey.</p><p>Peter wonders if Mr Stark would let him programme an AI of his own like FRIDAY.</p><p>The elevator arrives on their floor, opening up to let them out. Peter walks in a daze towards the large glass doors, where Happy stops him.</p><p>"Remember this code, or you won't be allowed back in the lab." Happy tells him, handing him a piece of paper with four numbers written on it.</p><p>Peter types the numbers in, and the doors unlock with whoosh. Happy pats him on the back, ushering him through the door.<br/>"Good luck, kid." He says, turning to take his leave.</p><p>Peter looks around the lab, spotting some tech he recognised as belonging to the avengers as well as some unfinished Stark Industries products. He moved towards the only desk he could see that was empty, which had a piece of tape on its edge. </p><p>"Write your name." </p><p>Peter jumped, turning to face  Mr Stark - who he had completely walked past in his haze.</p><p>"W-What?" Peter asks, his brain short circuiting. </p><p>"It's your desk, write your name." Tony tells him. "I was gonna make you a gold plaque, but Pepper told me it was excessive. "</p><p>A laugh bubbles up in Peter's chest and he nods. <br/>"Yeah, that is a bit much."</p><p>He takes out a pencil and scribbles his name is barely eligible handwriting and then, after a momentary pause to consider, draws a small black spider next to it. Tony laughs and nods his acceptance, giving him a small thumbs up. </p><p>"C'mon, Underoos, let's show you around."</p><p>That was undoubtedly the best day of his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>